The present invention relates to an electrical crimp removable contact and, more particularly, to a socket contact that may be crimped onto an insulated wire through the use of an open barrel section at one end; while the open barrel section is joined by a central box section to a box-like section at the other end which receives a square wrap post or round pin for providing electrical continuity therebetween.
The utilization of an open barrel section to join a contact to an insulated wire by crimping the open barrel closed upon the wire is known in the prior art. It is also known to provide a socket contact in which the socket is formed by a box-like section having spring tangs for wiping a post or a round pin received within the box section. The joining of the known end sections to form a socket contact that may be mounted in an insulated housing is also known.
The present invention discloses an arrangement wherein a socket contact is placed within an insulated housing to form a connector referred to herein as a "piggy back connector." This connector utilizes a relatively idle dimension on square wrap posts that extend, for example, from a back panel, a printed circuit board or a mounting frame on a 0.125 .times. 0.125 inch grid or a 0.100 .times. 0.100 inch grid. Conductive wires are attached to each post by automatic equipment which wraps each wire about each post to join various posts for completion of a desired electrical circuit. The back panel, printed circuit board or mounting frame forms a plane from which the square posts extend perpendicularly. Each post is joined to another post by a wire which is wrapped about the post just above the mounting plane at a level referred to herein as the Z.sub.1 level. Should an electrical circuit be extended beyond the connection of two square posts, such extension is accomplished by wrapping a wire at the next higher level on the second square post and connecting that wire to a third square post at the Z.sub.1 level or the next higher level, referred to herein as the Z.sub.2 level.
As mentioned above, the piggy back connector in which the electrical crimp removable socket contact of the present invention is used effectively utilizes a relatively idle dimension on the square posts. This dimension is the next highest level above the Z.sub.2 level of each post and is described herein as the Z.sub.3 level. The Z.sub.3 level is used to provide further circuit configurations, and the piggy back connector is provided to simplify such configurations.
In the piggy back connector, it is desirable to provide stops which positions the piggy back connector at the Z.sub.3 level. It may also be desirable to provide an arrangement wherein the piggy back connector may be positioned at the Z.sub.1 level, if no wires are wrapped about the posts, or even the Z.sub.2 level. If possible, the stop arrangement for each level should provide a stop for the wire which is to be crimped within the open barrel section of the contact.